


Eclipse Coffee

by RedAlgaeBloom



Series: InuSess Bingo [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Inusess bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Of course Inuyasha isn't worried when Sesshomaru stops wearing his wedding ring, and he sure as hell isn't jealous when he finds out he's been spotted going out with some woman
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: InuSess Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869769
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Eclipse Coffee

###  Eclipse Coffee

#####  Enemies to lovers, established relationship, Coffee shop AU

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were married. That was a well known fact. Their marriage had been part of a merger between their mothers two halves of their late father's coffee company. The man had initially split the shops in two to give equal amounts to each of his ex-wife and wife. This was, of course, also relatively well known, and so when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s marriage was announced, well, people had been rightfully confused and angry about the whole thing, including the two to-be-weds. 

But it had happened, there was no escaping the politics behind it, and so the two coffee shop branches had been re-joined together into one entity once more and, after a few years, the scandal of it kind of got swept under a rug. 

That was, for everyone else in the world. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still held a grudge about the whole thing. They avoided each other and their families as much as possible to show their disdain for the whole affair. After all, there was really no need for either of them to be seen together outside of business functions and events. They had separate apartments, mostly separate lives, and kept everything between them purely business. They were both happy with the set up and that would have been that if, well, if Izayoi hadn’t decided to force her son to get a damn job. 

\---------

Inuyasha was too old to be working in a coffee shop in his opinion. He was surrounded by baristas that were nearly a decade younger than him and who knew how to make coffee better than him too. The whole job was frustrating and annoying and he would have hated it already if it wasn’t for one other, very specific issue. 

“Here he comes! Here he comes!” One of the baristas said and Inuyasha groaned. Every morning, every damn morning. He looked up from where he was ringing up another customer just as the bell above the shop rang and, lo-and-behold, Sesshomaru stepped in. 

It was always surreal to see Sesshomaru like this. Sure he was neat and orderly, but he was also dressed down in nothing more than workout clothing with his hair braided and pulled up in a high bun on his head to keep it out of his way. It was so different from how he usually wore it, down and flowing around his shoulders. It was so surreal in fact that the first time Sesshomaru had stepped in Inuyasha had simply stared in shock and failed to hear his current customers order. Thankfully Sesshomaru had seemed to be in just as much shock at seeing Inuyasha there and had visibly frozen in the door for a long moment before composing himself and coming up to order his drink. 

He had been expressionless and formal as he had done so and that had been the extent of their interactions ever since. Inuyasha would have wondered why Sessshomaru didn’t just find another coffee shop to go to after his morning workouts if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the exact same reason that Inuyasha hadn’t changed his own schedule so he wasn’t working when Sesshomaru came about: They were both stubborn asses. 

And so that was how it went. Every morning at 8 am Sesshomaru would come in, post workout, buy a coffee, and go. That was it, but it would leave the damn baristas gushing for ages after. 

“If he wasn’t married I would be all over that.” One sighs this morning as Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha bit back a groan. 

“I got to see him with his kid just the other day.” another says, “He stopped by with her after school and she was  _ so cute _ ! Whoever his wife is is so damn lucky.” 

Inuyasha just holds back from rolling his eyes. Rin isn’t Sesshomaru’s kid, though you wouldn’t know that with the way he dotes over her. Inuyasha thinks that Sesshomaru would have actually adopted the kid himself if he could, but, well, his job and their current living situation along with any  _ drama _ that might be dug back up if they  _ did _ adopt meant that they just didn’t. Inuyasha didn’t really know much about the whole situation since he refused to ask but he was pretty sure Sesshomaru was just helping Rin's grandma as much as said grandma would allow, which wasn’t much. How he had met Rin or Rin’s grandma he had no fucking clue and he really didn’t care. 

What he did care about though was the fact that, for the next hour, he would have to put up with gossip and drama about Sesshomaru as he tried to work and he really,  _ really _ wished his break was more than fifteen minutes long so he could avoid it. 

But he couldn’t and so he settled into the inevitable with a barely bit-back groan of despair.

\------------

Sesshomaru shows up without his wedding ring one day and it’s an absolute mess. 

Inuyasha doesn’t actually notice at first. It’s not exactly something he looks for, but one of the other baristas does and once she points it out Inuyasha can’t look away from Sesshomaru’s empty finger until he has gone.

Inuyasha knows he has no leg to stand on to be upset about the missing ring, after all, Inuyasha hasn’t worn his wedding ring since a month after their marriage. But Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru has  _ always  _ worn it. Inuyasha never really bothered to ask why, figured he had his own reasons for doing it, but suddenly seeing it gone? It made something flip in Inuyasha’s stomach.

“He probably just lost it.” One of the baristas next to him says, sounding pretty certain about that fact. “Or forgot it at the gym. My dad forgets his all the time. He’ll probably have it back by tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” Another offers up, not at all sounding convinced before asking lowly and conspiratorially. “but what if there is trouble at home?” 

Another gasps “what if he met someone at the gym? What if he’s cheating?!”

“You don’t think he would be the kind of guy who would do that do you?” the second barista asks the third, sounding concerned. 

“I hope not.” The third responds, “But you can never tell with these things.”

Inuyasha swallowed and tried very hard to push the conversation from his mind.

———

“I saw him with a woman the other day.” one of the other baristas said and Inuyasha really needed to get on with memorizing their names. He had worked here long enough. He’s pretty sure this one is Ayumi.

“What? Where?” Barista two said, Eri, it’s Eri. 

“Out to dinner. One of the fancy ones, they were just going in and, get this,  _ still _ no ring.” Ya. Ya this one is definitely Ayumi.

“Maybe that was his wife?” offers Barista three, Yuka. They have name tags he really has no excuse for not knowing their names by now. 

“Or his new mistress.” Wait. He pauses, going back through the conversation. Wait, what were they talking about again. 

“You really think he’s that kind of guy?” Ayumi mumbled and Inuyasha was struck by the fact that they might be talking about  _ Sesshomaru. _

“‘That kind of guy’ I’m pretty sure every guy becomes that kind of guy when you get rich enough.” Eri grumbled and it’s under her breath but Inuyasha is still stuck about three sentences earlier where there had been mention of  _ Sesshomaru _ going out with a  _ woman.  _ Sesshomaru would never go out with someone voluntarily unless it was Rin or her grandma, what was her name...Kaede. 

So why...why was Sesshomaru going out with some woman now? And especially without his ring?

And, more importantly, why did Inuyasha  _ care.  _

———

Inuyasha doesn’t plan to bring it up. He really really doesn’t, but…

“So,” He draws out slowly, sitting across from Sesshomaru in his office, one leg over the arm of the chair. Sesshomaru has been studiously ignoring him this whole time which isn’t exactly unexpected. They hate each other after all and only put up with one another when the need arises. Actually, now that Inuyasha is thinking about it, he isn’t too sure why Sesshomaru hasn’t kicked him out yet. It’s not like they had a pre-arranged meeting or anything. Inuyasha had kind of just wandered in here on a whim...and for the free bagels. 

“So,” He starts again, forcing himself to stay on track, “I heard you were out yesterday?” he prompts. 

Sesshomaru doesn’t seem to be listening to him and is, instead, studiously typing on his computer. Inuyasha is pretty sure the bastard is just faking being busy though. “Inuyasha,” He finally says, not even looking up from his work, “I am forced to see your face every morning, you know I go out.”

Inuyasha snorts and takes a bite of his free bagel. Ah the joys of having a husband in corporate. “Don’t be an idiot. You know what I mean.” He swallows, “You  _ went out _ yesterday.” And when that is met with nothing he pushes just a little more, “who was she?”

This gets Sesshomaru to pause, his hand’s freezing on his keyboard before very slowly looking up at Inuyasha. “Kagura.” He answers slowly, eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, “she had an ‘unexpected trip’” and damn, Inuyasha could  _ hear  _ the quotations around those words, “which I very much doubt was unexpected at all.”

Inuyasha hums his agreement and takes another bite before asking, “What did she want.” just to piss Sesshomaru off. By the look of disgust that he is thrown it worked. 

“You know perfectly well what she wanted.” Sesshomaru says, pushing his computer aside and leaning over the dask to snatch at the bagel in Inuyasha’s hand which Inuyasha quickly pulls out of reach, Sesshomaru snarls at him but doesn’t stop the conversation. “She was trying to convince me to sell our business to her family. As always.”

“They are persistent.” Inuyasha agrees, moving to stand on his chair to get even further from Sesshomaru who looks like he is contemplating jumping his desk and tackling him.

“She is being overly so this time.” Sesshomaru informs him and he seems to have thought better of jumping his desk and is, instead, stalking around the side of it. Inuyasha vacates his chair and starts moving in the opposite direction, “She intruded on my office a few days back,” He says and the ‘just as you have’ is left unspoken, “and just yesterday she ‘ran into me’ while I was out with Rin.” Which, ouch, Inuyasha thought, bad move on Kagura’s part.

“It might have something to do with the suddenly missing wedding ring.” Inuyasha offers, his heart jumping nervously at having to admit that he had noticed. He watches as Sesshomaru actually pauses at that and the annoyance on his face is rapidly replaced by confusion.

“What?” He asks, no longer seeming interested in stealing the bagel from Inuyasha’s hand, “Why would that have to do with anything?”

Inuyasha straightens himself up slightly, now that the danger seems to have mostly passed, and leans one hip against Sesshomaru’s desk instead rather than trying to flee around it. “Someone suddenly taking off their wedding ring usually means trouble in paradise Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha explains, wondering only a little how Sesshomaru didn’t already know this. Sesshomaru was a little inept when it came to romance or anything involving it, “and I hate to break it to you but Kagura has been hitting on you for years even  _ with _ the ring.” he gestures to Sesshomaru’s empty hand with his half-eaten bagel before taking another bite. “She probably sees yours being gone as a sign to strike.”

He watches Sesshomaru’s face darken at that explanation before his hand shoots out, Inuyasha jumps back, thinking that he is once more trying to steal his food, only to realize that Sesshomaru’s palm is facing upward. 

“Give me yours.” He demands and Inuyasha blinks before he catches on

“What? No!” He yells back, his hand automatically coming up to his neck and clutching at the chain hidden under his shirt, “Go get your own!”

“I  _ can’t,”  _ Sesshomaru growls and, great, they are back to him stalking forward, this time for a completely different kind of round object with a hole in it, “as it was stolen while I was at the gym. Now give. me. yours.”

“What do you mean it was stolen?” Inuyasha askes, starting to move away again, once more trying to put the desk between them. 

“I  _ mean,”  _ Sesshomaru hisses, looking more agitated by the second, “That someone broke into my locker at the gym and stole it, along with a number of other accessories.” He lunges forward, “Give me your ring Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha dodges just in time and runs around the other end of the desk, “Then why haven’t you replaced it?” he questions as he moves, trying to keep an eye on his pissed off husband. 

“With what  _ time?! _ ” Sesshomaru argues, trying to grab at him  _ over _ the desk now, “The only time I have free is what I spend with Rin,” He claws forward and Inuyasha dodges again, planning to make a run for it but Sesshomaru apparently decides that salvaging his desk isn't worth it and jumps across it to tackle and pin Inuyasha against the wall behind. “I had been planning to go with Rin until Kagura showed up and demanded my attention. Now give. Me. Your. Ring.” He demands, hands grabbing at Inuyasha’s shirt and trying to pry his hand away from where they are protectively clutching his prize.

“Jeez! Fine.” Inuyasha bites out, pulling back as much as he can and tugging the chain out from under his shirt, his silver wedding ring shining in the light of the office as he pulls the whole thing over his head and throws it to Sesshomaru. “But I swear to god if you lose this one I’m going to be pissed.”

“Stolen. It was stolen.” Sesshomaru corrects as he easily grabs the ring, not letting it fall, and Inuyasha watches as he pockets it and then-

“Hey!” he yells indignantly as Sesshomaru takes a bite of  _ his bagel _ . “That was mine you Bastard!” 

———

Inuyasha hadn’t exactly meant to do it but once Sesshomaru had kicked him out he had gone wandering and had, unexpectedly, run across a jewelry store.

At least, he convinces himself it was unexpectedly as he goes in. 

The bell above the door chimes and an old voice from the back yells, “I’ll be right there just you hold on!” And Inuyasha mostly ignores it to start browsing. There is a lot more in the store than just rings and it takes Inuyasha a second to find the section he wants and carefully looks down at the selection. He wishes that he had his own ring now for comparison because he is realizing that it’s pretty damn hard to tell twenty silver rings apart.

“Looking for something specific?” A voice in front of him asks as Inuyasha jumps about a foot in the air.

“Fuck! What the hell old man!” He yells, looking the aged face over with a glare, “What did you do?! Ride over here on a cloud?!”

The old man only lets out a dry laugh at that that quickly turns to a cough before indicating to the cabinet that Inuyasha had been looking at.

“Looking for a ring young man?” The old man asks, his eye twinkling slightly, “planning on popping the question eh?” He teases and Inuyasha feels his whole face turn red at that.

“I-what? Where did you-?” He stamers before growling and glaring at the old man, “that’s none of your business! I just need a plain silver ring okay? And then I can go.” 

The old man only seems more entertained by this outburst but he does move a hand to his chin in thought. “Just a plain silver band? Well, I suppose if you are sure. Not much of a proposal ring though.”

Inuyasha growls at him, his hands coming down hard against the glass of the case, “I am  _ not _ proposing! My husband-“ he starts before forcing his mouth closed, “look, are you going to help me or not? Because I can damn well take my business elsewhere.”

Inuyasha does not end up taking his business elsewhere and ends up buying a nice, classic, silver wedding ring that he is pretty sure looks like the one Sesshomaru has had before. He sticks the box in his pocket and figures he’ll figure out a way to get it to Sesshomaru later.

———

Inuyasha doesn’t realize what a terrible idea it is to give Sesshomaru the ring he bought during his morning coffee fix until he notices the whole coffee shop has gone completely quiet.

Sesshomaru, too, seems shocked by this turn of events but that apparently doesn’t stop him from taking the black velvet box that Inuyasha has thrust out at him and, very carefully, opening it.

“You got me a ring.” He states, sounding surprised.

“Ya. I did. Now give me mine back you bastard, it’s too big for you anyway.” He demands, holding out a hand to Sesshomaru, palm up. He watches as Sesshomaru nods, takes his new ring out of the box and pockets it, before switching Inuyasha’s ring with the new one and handing Inuyasha’s over.

Inuyasha glares at Sesshomaru, hand still out, waiting. It seems to take Sesshomaru a second to realize what for.

“I don’t have the chain on hand.” He says after a moment and inuyasha glares, “you will simply have to wear yours until I return it.” Inuyasha opens his mouth to protest but before he can, Sesshomaru is adding, “I’ll have my usual.”

The whole illusion of privacy is broken then as Inuyasha is reminded of exactly where they are and the shocked silence all around them.

“That will be three hundred and twenty yen.” He grumbles as he shoves his own wedding ring on his finger before putting in the order. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a simple oneshot so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
